


These Foreign Skies

by novonse



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Meeting Again, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novonse/pseuds/novonse
Summary: Thank you for reading!My updates won’t be regular as I only write when I feel like it.Comments and kudos are appreciated! You can also visit my twitter @zudonsutonzu if you want to, or not! 😬
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	These Foreign Skies

Juri woke up earlier than his usual, much earlier in fact. With his night gigs and coming home in the wee hours of the morning, it was unusual for him to be up earlier than 12 in the noon. The clock reads 6:00 AM when the alarm goes off, Juri getting up just on the second ring, another routine broken. Instead of grabbing his phone to check on unread messages or plans, he went straight to cleaning himself up, doing his morning routine smoothly, the only thing normal for him so far.

In the kitchen, he made a juice pouring it into a container and putting it into the fridge to chill for a bit. Juri was not a person who eats breakfast nor cooks much, especially in the morning, another routine broken, as he starts to make omelet rolls, putting it into a container after.

It took him an hour at least to finish and prepare the things he needed to bring before he was at his apartment’s entryway and opening the door. He stared back at his place for a few seconds, clean and minimally designed. And then he left after closing the door.

He took the train this time, which he usually doesn’t do. It was Monday and Mondays are always a bit annoying and hectic. People’s faces plastered with unenthusiastic emotion. But not Juri. He wasn’t grinning or anything. He just had this feel-good aura around him and on his face. It’s a refreshing look on him. The train ride took around less than an hour to reach his station.

“What time are you guys going?” Juri asked over the phone after he got off the train.

“Juri? Why the fuck are you awake at this hour? And you called me this early to ask that? I thought we already said we’ll meet up at 6PM before his show?” Jesse answered, grumbling, sleep obvious in his voice.

“I’m just making sure. Okay, see you later. Don’t come early.” He laughs a little apologetic but he wanted to make sure his day goes according to his plan.

It took him about fifteen minutes to arrive at his destination. He entered the door, greeting the people he meets along the way, almost familiarly.

“On rehearsals.” One of the guys who knows him well pointed him at a door without him even saying anything. He chuckled at it, thanking the person before he was heading to the pointed room. It was going to be a surprise, planning it all two nights ago. He did think he’d pull it off well satisfyingly.

“Juri? Woah man. Why are you here this early?” He heard a voice behind him just as he was about to push open the door. He turned towards the voice and although he knows that voice so well, he was still surprised.

“Hokuto. Why are you here?” It was a question with too many meanings on it that Juri couldn’t pinpoint at that moment.

“I was— Yeah I brought it. Yeah... I’m— “ Hokuto picked up a call in the middle, Juri watching him with a questioning look. And then the door opened.

“—you sure you got my tomato juice—Juri?” Taiga opened the door while he was on his phone, conversation cut when he saw Juri. Juri looked at Taiga and then at Hokuto and back to Taiga again. He wasn’t the smartest but he was the most observant among their group of friends. The conversation, the call, Hokuto holding a bottle of tomato juice, Taiga’s signature bottle. And it all clicked instantly. He wanted to laugh but he couldn’t. He was the most observant? Bullshit. Then why is he just knowing this now.

“Juri wow are you real?” Taiga asked incredulously, taking Juri’s arm to look at his wrist watch. “You’re up before noon. Is today the end of the world?” The slightly older guy remarked jokingly.

Hokuto, for the most part, is observant as well. “Here you go. I forgot to buy something so I’ll get it and come back. Do you want anything Juri?” He asked.

“Huh? Ah, no.” Hokuto nodded and stared at Juri, like there’s a secret message passed between them, before he left to leave them.

“Juri?” Taiga tilted his head to get his attention. “What’s up? I thought you guys are going to come on my night show?”

“Ah yeah. Yeah, I— Have you had breakfast? I had extra omelet rolls and tomato juice at home so I thought to bring it over.” Lie. He made them all specifically for Taiga and today.

“I did eat some but I’d like that. I missed your omelet rolls! Come on.” Taiga grinned excitedly as he pulled the younger man inside the rehearsal room so they could sit and eat what Juri brought over. Taiga seemed to be practicing alone and that Hokuto apparently picked him up and drove him here. He wasn’t sure what to do. It felt like his plans all fell through. He wanted to tell Taiga first, but maybe it’s not good anymore. Juri decided to scratch his plans and just go with the flow for now.

He noticed how Hokuto was taking so long and he was sure it’s on purpose. That guy, he can be so considerate sometimes it’s annoying.

“Alright. I’ll see your show tonight. Good luck. Do your best, Taiga.” Juri said with a smile, waving at him as he was leaving the room. When he was about to get out of the door, Taiga held his arm.

“Juri. Is there something wrong?” Taiga asked and Juri wondered why he asked. And then it hit him. Shit, he called him by his first name. Something he hasn’t done for a year now. 

“What? Of course not. You’re so weird, Kyomo. Be awesome later okay?” He flashed him his signature smirk and hoped he had redeemed himself. “Fuck, what the hell...” He chuckled to himself, almost bitterly as he headed out.

—————-

“Juri.” Hokuto called, who was waiting all this time in front of the building for Juri.

“Hey.” Juri doesn’t know what to feel about the guy at the moment in all honesty.

“Want to talk?” Hokuto asked and Juri wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“Maybe next time. I’ll see you later Hokku.” He smiled at him. Even at this moment, he can’t hate him. He's been his friend for a long time. Juri waved at him as he was walking away, not glancing back at him. 

It was already past noon and he was aimlessly walking around. He doesn’t even know why or what he feels. It took him a few hours until he was back to his apartment and lying on his couch. Juri probably fell asleep because he groaned when his phone rang nonstop. His eyes and body felt so heavy.

“Yeah.” Juri mumbled sleepily.

“Where the fuck are you? We said 6PM! It’s already 7! Were you sleeping?! Taiga’s show is starting, Juri. What the hell man. He was waiting for you.” Jesse said over the phone and honestly, Juri feels like shit already and to be screamed at like that is annoying. He wanted to turn off his phone and ghost them but of course he couldn’t do that.

“Sorry. I’ll be there fast.” He dropped the phone, cleaned up a little and left his apartment with a sigh. He said he’d be there fast, but he has no car right now, and nobody knows that yet. It was almost near the end of the show when Juri arrived, panting because he ran from the station to the theater as fast as he could.

The others looked at him disappointingly and fuck that hurts more than anything. They didn’t talk until after the show was done and they were out to wait for Taiga.

“Juri. That was a dick move. You promised him. And us.” Kouchi scolded him, but his gentle voice made it sound less worse.

“You were up so early I thought you’d be the second one here.” Jesse snorted, clearly disappointed in him. But Juri didn’t miss that comment.

“Second huh...” he mumbled mostly to himself but Shin heard that.

“Yeah asshole of course second. Hokuto’s the first. …Don’t tell me you don’t know?” Shin asked and then realized until he said the last words. Everyone looked at each other, then at Juri who was looking down and chuckling almost like a maniac.

“Fuck of course I don’t know. When was the last time we’re complete? I don’t know. I was busy, guys. I— “He doesn’t even want to explain anymore.

“I got a job. In the States. I’ll be leaving next week. I wanted to tell him first that’s why I came to visit him this morning. I even woke up early and cooked for him. I ran from the station because I sold my car yesterday. I even sold my apartment already. I met up with you guys to tell you the good news.” He smiled apologetically at them.

“Juri…” Jesse looked at him, disappointed but there’s also pity.

“You’re what...?” Taiga said exasperated. “You came, on my last show, late even! — to tell us you’re leaving...? Shit Juri. We have phones for fuck’s sake! You can’t call? Or text? And today of all days?! Wow man. You’re an asshole, you know that?” He continued, clearly upset.

Juri doesn’t know how to respond. 

“...For good?” Taiga asked after he had taken a deep breath.

“…. Yeah.” No. He lied. He was only planning to try it and come back after. But after everything, he doesn’t feel he’d be welcome anymore. No one seems to understand him by now.

“Good for you. Don’t come back ever.” Taiga turned and walked away, Hokuto stared at him before he followed Taiga. The other three went in front of him to stare at him.

“Did you have to lie to his face?” Jesse asked with a sigh.

“Maybe it’s not a lie. Maybe it can work.” Juri responded almost tired.

“He’ll get over it. As for you... go home for now. Let’s talk tomorrow.” Kouchi pats his shoulder as they all left him alone.

Juri wanted to cry. Or punch something. He chose the latter later in the night when he got into a brawl with someone in the bar while he was piss drunk.

“Your friend’s coming to get you. Juri, get your shit together.” His manager pats him and leaves him to sit and sober up on the couch. He probably fell asleep cause it felt like hours had passed when he felt a dip beside him.

“Let’s go home.” The voice said almost soothingly that Juri couldn’t help but lean against that person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My updates won’t be regular as I only write when I feel like it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! You can also visit my twitter @zudonsutonzu if you want to, or not! 😬


End file.
